The Contest II: Rykk's Feeding Frenzy
by Jerod2447
Summary: Rykk, Sly, Six, Ratchet, and Rance are bored and Rykk is hungry... again. Rykk learns about something called a mind simulation that allows people to do any scenario. So, they decide to do one to see how much Rykk can eat. Warning, excessive amounts of eating, burping, and possible rampaging may occur. Read at your own risk ;)
1. Rykk's Feeding Frenzy

_Hey guys, this is just something silly and goofy I decided to do during a slow time at work (and between homework)._

 _I am still working on Alter and Upbringing, I just felt like doing something more wacky and fun at the moment as I haven't done something really fun for a while._

 _That and everyone seems to really like Rykk and his mannerisms; mainly eating a ton and burping._

 _So this is for all of you who wanted to see more of Rykk and his antics!_

 _"Einstein once said, 'Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited; imagination encircles the world."_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The Contest II: Rykk's Feeding Frenzy

* * *

Ratchet, Rykk, and Six were all chilling at Kaden's mini-mansion one day. Things had been calm for a while and Rykk was taking a nap like usual. Six was playing videogames with his brother while Rykk slept on the couch beside them.

"Aw bax, how'd you do that?" Six exclaimed as Ratchet had, once again, beaten him.

Ratchet simply smirked, "I'll never tell."

Six set the controller down and pouted like a kit. "Wasn't a good game anyways..."

Ratchet couldn't help but snicker, "Aw don't be like that."

"I just wish something would happen," Six said as he relaxed and lay down on the ground. "Things have been so quiet lately."

"I wish Kenovo were here, those mind simulations he can do sure are fun."

Six smirked, "Heck yeah they are. Hehe, I did one not too long ago where I rampaged through a city like in one of those monster movies."

"I remember," Ratchet retorted, "You ate me along with half of the city, the other half you crushed."

"Oh... yeah," Six chuckled, "That was good, you were quite tasty too."

Ratchet shuddered slightly as he remembered it. "I know I've said this a thousand times but, you are crazy brother."

Six grinned slightly, "And I won't stop being crazy..."

"You guys are so loud," Rykk commented with an irritated tone. "Can't a guy get some sleep and peace?"

"Aw, are we disturbing your nap?" Ratchet said smartly, "What is it, like your tenth one today?"

Rykk snorted, "It's my second..." he groaned as his stomach rumbled.

Six chuckled, "I swear, the only thing you do more than sleep is eat."

"Yer one to talk," Rykk retorted, "I seem to recall you ate twice as much as everyone else last time we went to Oliver's."

"And you ate four times as much Rykk." Ratchet added with a chuckle.

Rykk groaned and rubbed his hungry stomach, "Yeah well, I can't help it that my belly wants to eat a restaurant..."

"Hey, I just got an idea," Six said with his crazy grin. "How about we do a mind simulation where you get to eat as much as you can Rykk?"

Rykk sat up, "Now that sounds fun, but what's a mind simulation?"

"Oh, you haven't done one yet?" Ratchet asked and Rykk shook his head. "Well, basically it's kind of a virtual reality, but instead of a computer doing it, it happens in Kenovo's mind."

"Oh..."

Ratchet nodded, "This allows Kenovo to basically make any kind of scenario." He pointed to Six, "Like how he said he rampaged through a city as a giant monster. It feels real and one of the best things about it is that, no matter how long the sim goes, only a minute or two passes in real life."

Rykk was definitely interested, the only problem was getting Kenovo to do it. "You think Kenovo would let us? I mean, we'd have to go in his mind."

"It's Kenovo," Ratchet stated, "His curiosity would make him say yes. Besides, it would be quite entertaining. Might have to invite the rest of the gang."

"So where is that Ekon?" Six asked.

"Last I heard he was working on some kind of experiment." Ratchet answered, "I don't know where..."

Ratchet was interrupted as Kenovo, in lombax form, entered through the front door.

"Speak of the devil," Rykk stated.

"Not really," Kenovo replied, "I heard your discussion and came over. It sounded interesting as I too have wondered just how much Rykk can consume. I know you hold back when you got out with friends."

Six raised a brow, "You do?"

Rykk blushed lightly, "Well, I don't want to eat too much and rack up too high a bill..."

"So you eat just enough till you're satisfied huh?" Ratchet finished his sentence.

Rykk nodded as his belly rumbled again, "Ugh."

"We can do the sim real quick, I mean, it may feel longer when you're in it, but only a minute or two pass in real life." Six said in hopes that Rykk would do it right then.

"I can start it at any time." Kenovo motioned to the couches, "Just lie back and it will begin."

Just as the twin lombaxes and young Bonded were about to lie down, Sly entered with Rance behind him. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Oh we're about to begin a mind sim to see how much Rykk can eat." Ratchet explained as he lay his head down.

Sly and Rance looked at each other and grinned before they both hurried to sit or lie down on a chair or couch.

"Count us in," Rance said with an excited tone. "This'll be fun!"

Rykk sighed before chuckling lightly, "Didn't know my eating habits would be so entertaining."

"Is everyone ready?" Kenovo asked. When everyone said that they were, he began the simulation.

* * *

In a flash, everyone appeared on the streets of Velocity. Lombaxes moved too and fro and they stood outside a restaurant called the Hunter's Feast. The smell of food being prepared hit Rykk's nose and he instinctively began to drool and his belly practically roared to be fed. He opened the door and entered along with his friends.

Rykk's jaw dropped upon seeing it: meats, vegetables, pastas, pizzas, sodas, sandwiches, sides, and a plethora of deserts and other foods all spread on a huge table that was half the size of a football field. He looked like he was gazing upon heaven, "It's... so... awesome..."

Six chuckled, "Whatcha waiting for bud? Dig in!"

Rykk happily obliged and pounced at the table of food. He began cramming food into his mouth and took big bites. It was an impressive display of gorging.

"How much you think he'll eat?" Rance asked.

"I bet he'll eat this easily," Ratchet replied, "Plus more."

"I bet this is enough, I mean, do you see how much food is there?" Rance responded, "There's enough food on that table to feed a town!"

"Well Rykk could eat a town and probably will," Six said with a chuckle, "Look at him go!"

Rykk was eating so fast and efficiently that it seemed as if he were made for it. Bite after bite, his belly began to grow rounder and rounder as he shoved food down his gullet. Half the food on the table was in his gut in under ten minutes.

"He just devoured enough food to feed twenty people in less than ten minutes," Sly said with awe.

Six grinned, "That's Rykk."

Sly chuckled and then his stomach rumbled a bit as he suddenly felt hungry himself. However, he held it back, not wanting to interfere with Rykk's feast for fear of accidentally being a snack for his fellow Bonded.

Everyone stood back just to make sure they weren't sucked into Rykk's gullet by mistake. The longer he ate, the more he seemed to be just swallowing food whole, not taking time to chew. Yet, it didn't seem to cause any issue, his throat seemed to stretch and expand to accommodate the food. Speaking of stretching, Rykk's belly seemed to grow by the second. Once he had eaten the first half of the feast, his stomach was as big around as a car tire.

Rance looked at the others, "Um, I'm no doctor, but I don't think people's stomachs can grow that big."

Ratchet chuckled, "Two things; one, Rykk isn't exactly your average Joe. Two, in sims, the laws of reality can be... altered."

Rance grinned, "So you're saying it's possible for all of us to eat like that?"

Ratchet shrugged, "Probably... though we might want to wait until Rykk gets some control over that gut of his. I don't want to be on his menu hehe."

Before Rance or anyone else could respond, a really loud belch rang out from Rykk's maw. It lasted for over a minute and shook the table Rykk now laid upon.

All the food was packed away inside the young Bonded's belly. He looked like he had swallowed an exercise ball as he lay upon his back, his stomach bulging upwards and a look of satisfaction upon his face. "Now that... was URP! ...a meal!" Rykk exclaimed as he rubbed his big, lightly-furred gut. His tail swept back and forth in a lazy way.

Sly whistled, "Dang man, look at you!" He lightly poked Rykk's gut, making it jiggle and slosh. "You're huge!"

Six grinned widely, "You look awesome!" He said right before he tried to climb on top of Rykk's belly.

"Um, brother?" Ratchet asked, "What are you doing?"

Six paused and looked over at him, "His gut looks so big and soft... I'm curious to see if it'd make a nice bed."

Ratchet shook his head with a grin, "So crazy."

Six chuckled and quickly climbed onto Rykk's belly and laid back on it. "Not bad hehe."

The motion by Six made Rykk's stomach rumble loudly and Rykk looked at his gut. "Huh, that feels... uuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaP!" Rykk sighed happily and his tail flipped in a satisfied manner, "aahh..."

Six busted out laughing, "That was too funny!"

Sly looked over at Ratchet and snickered, "How do you live with your brother's antics?"

"I'm not sure," Ratchet shrugged and laughed lightly. "Let's just say, I'm never bored for long."

"You and the Guards," Rance smirked, "He's quite the mischievous one. It seems he loves playing around with Rykk too."

"Oohh yeah," Ratchet said, "Seems over the past few months, he and Rykk have gotten quite close."

Before Rance could respond, he was interrupted by another eruption of gastro-fumes from Rykk.

Sly shook his head with a grin, "Are you done yet?"

"Um, I'm actually still quite hungry..."

"WHAT?!" Sly and Rance exclaimed.

Rykk shrugged, "I feel like I could eat that again... urp!"

"Well," Sly said, "Can you, y'know, get up and walk?"

"Uh..." Rykk said before rolling over onto his belly.

"ACK!" Six yelped as Rykk's gut covered him unexpectedly.

Ratchet and Sly and Rance busted out laughing as only Six's hands, feet, and the tips over his ears were poking out from under Rykk's big belly. His voice was also muffled by the Bonded's swollen torso. "Uer, heavee, gid oof ov me..."

Rykk snickered, "Sorry about that." At that, he tried get up and his big, round belly lifted off of Six.

Six sighed in relief, "Phew, that was... ACK!" He yelped again as Rykk fell forward and his belly, once again, covered the poor lombax. The motion, of course, caused Rykk to belch loud and long.

These actions caused the other three observing their antics to completely lose it and each of them began roaring with laughter.

"Now that... is hysterical!" Sly laughed and slowly fought to regain his composure.

"Ya comfortable under there brother?" Ratchet asked with a silly tone in between laughs.

Rance couldn't speak, he was laughing too hard.

Six couldn't help but laugh himself as did Rykk who managed to stand up after everyone calmed down a bit. Rykk somehow climbed off the table with a stomach the size of an exercise ball without falling and approached the others. Each step he took made his stomach bounce and slosh loudly, eliciting chuckles and snickers from the others.

It was Ratchet that noticed Rykk was also a bit taller. "Hey man, um, you look like you've gained a few inches in height."

Rykk looked around, "I do feel a little taller. I wonder why?"

"Maybe it's so that you can walk instead of having us roll you around," Sly said with a grin.

"Har, har," Rykk responded, "You're probably right though... so..." a hungry look fell upon Rykk again, "What's next?"

The four others all looked at each other. "How about we go look at another restaurant?" Ratchet suggested. Everyone agreed and they left the one they were in. Rykk somehow managed to squeeze himself through the doorway and they began to head for the closest one. Along the way, it was evident that Rykk was getting more and more hungry. This despite his still big belly that bounced and sloshed with each step.

However, as they approached the next restaurant, a stranger from an alleyway grabbed Rykk quickly and put a knife to his throat. "Give me all your money or I'll gut him!"

The motion was so fast and unexpected that it took everyone a split-second to register what was going on.

Rance whispered to Ratchet, "Isn't this sim meant for..."

He was interrupted by Rykk quickly grabbing the thief's arm and prying his knife away from his neck. Rykk looked at the thug with a hungry gaze and slobber drizzled out of his mouth. "Not the best idea to rob someone who's stronger than you..." At that everyone's eyes went wide as Rykk pulled the thug's head into his mouth. His mouth expanded like a snake's and the thug yelled.

"Uh..." was the only sound Ratchet could make.

Six's gaping mouth turned into a grin. "Nice..."

Rance could only watch along with Sly.

Loud gulps rang out along with muffled yells from the robber as Rykk slowly swallowed him. After a minute or two, only the thief's feet remained visible. Rykk reached up and grabbed them and gave them a shove and a hard gulp. His belly bounced and grew a lot as he swallowed the guy whole.

Ratchet finally managed to speak, "Uh... wh-what the heck was that?! How'd you do that?!"

"That was insane and disgusting!" Sly added with a look of disgust.

"That was awesome!" Six exclaimed and laughed as he watched Rykk's belly move.

Rance looked like a mix of disgusted and yet impressed. "Whoa..."

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPppp! ...ahhh" Was the start of Rykk's reply, his burp caused Six to bust out into near-maniacal laughter. "I don't know... I just... did it. My hunger was so strong and he was threatening me... it just happened."

"Can you do that for real?" Rance asked.

"Uuhh... I don't think so... URAAP!" Rykk looked down at his belly as it moved.

"How's it feel?" Sly asked with a disgusted/curious tone.

"Oddly, not bad," Rykk did pat his big belly with both hands and licked his lips. "He actually didn't taste bad either."

"This coming from a guy who can eat practically anything, like silverware or tables..." Ratchet said with a snicker.

Rykk rolled his eyes, "You're not gonna let that incident at go are you?"

"Which one?" Sly chuckled, "How many times has your hunger caused us to get into trouble?"

Rykk scratched the back of his head and didn't answer.

"Exactly," Sly smirked.

Rykk groaned, "I'll eat you too if you keep it up." He smirked back.

Ratchet chuckled, "Come on guys, we're here to get Rykk full."

The Bonded nodded, "Good, I'm hungry..."

The four others groaned in unison as they neared the next restaurant. Along the way, the thug inside Rykk's stomach yelled and cursed from his disgusting prison. He struggled, but all he did was make Rykk belch.

They all entered the next restaurant and was greeted by a spread 4x bigger than the last one. Rykk drooled enough to cause a flood, "This... is going to be awesome!" He and his big belly pounced at the feast and he started gorging again.

Sly approached an area of the feast Rykk hadn't devoured yet and started to eat. He felt quite hungry himself though probably not as extreme as Rykk. The other three followed him and began to eat a bit as well and enjoyed the show.

Rykk began to grow even more massive with eat bit of food he swallowed. The thug inside his belly yelled in protest as Rykk continued to eat and eat. He had eaten barely a quarter of the feast and his stomach was at least ten feet around and he was just as tall. Thankfully the place had a high ceiling.

Unlike last time, there were actual customers there and a lot of them weren't too happy with the growing Bonded gorging himself on all the food. One particular customer wasn't gonna take it any longer.

The customer was a middle-aged lombax and he didn't look too pleased, "Hey! Fatty! Leave some for the rest of us!"

Rykk turned and looked at the guy. He was at least over four feet taller than the customer and easily 4x his size.

The four others looked up from their eating and joking around.

"Aw snap," Sly said.

Six grinned.

Ratchet face-palmed, "Good thing this isn't real..."

Rance leaned back in his chair with a cigarette in his mouth.

Rykk looked down past his massive stomach at the indignant customer. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah! Back off and let the rest of us get some!"

Rykk shrugged, "Fine," He then grabbed the guy and pinned him to the floor. "I'll let the others eat... but you? Well I got a better idea for you..." The guy became even more angry until he saw Rykk's rear hover over his face. "...I need a seat and your face looks like a good one." At that, Rykk began to lower his tail-end slowly. The guy was pinned enough that he couldn't move and could only watch and curse as Rykk's tail get closer and closer, until, his yells and curses were muffled by Rykk's rear. "Ahh," Rykk sighed, "At least it's quieter now and I can continue..." He then resumed gorging himself and growing bigger and bigger.

After more than a quarter of the food was gone, and Rykk was about fifteen feet tall and many feet wide, someone got too close to him. As Rykk was shoveling food in and growing, one poor customer was accidentally grabbed and found his head pulled into Rykk's maw. He yelled and begged to be let go. And for a second, Rykk almost spat him out, until he remembered how hungry he was. His pupils had dilated from their normal slit-shape into full circles, showing that his hunger was intense; and started to slowly gulp the guy down.

"Guys... Rykk's swallowing someone again..." Sly observed.

"Hehe," Six chuckled, "It's like a monster movie!"

Ratchet rubbed his face, "Well, looks like people are on his menu now."

"Aw relax guys," Rance said as he breathed out some smoke, "It ain't real. Just enjoy the show, and I must say, I liked how he is sitting on that guy."

"I suppose you're right..." Ratchet conceded.

"I mean," Rance said as he took another puff of smoke. "Look at that big guy."

Rykk had the customer's feet hanging from his lips and he gave a hard, loud, GAULP! And down slid the man into Rykk's hungry belly. Rykk sighed in relief and his gut, once again, expanded greatly. Rykk then unleashed a huge burp that echoed throughout the place. The restaurant was silent, all eyes in it were focused on Rykk. But as soon as that belch rang out, the crowd of customers flew into a panic.

Sly, Six, Ratchet, and Rance just sat still as Rykk reached out and grabbed two people, one with each hand. He easily managed to lift one up with one hand, it was a female, adult human and he drooled a ton as he opened wide. His hungry, slimy mouth greeted her head as he pulled her in and greedily began gobbling her up. The restaurant was emptied by the time her feet vanished down Rykk's gullet.

"Aaah... now she was delicious," Rykk looked down at the person in his other hand. He was a young-adult, male lombax, "Your turn!" He sounded almost giddy as he opened wide and drool stringed from the roof of his mouth.

"NO! Don't eat.. GLOMPH! Mmmmph!" Was all that was heard as Rykk began to swallow the guy.

Rykk grabbed his meal and started to pull him deeper. Drool drizzled out as he greedily pulled the guy closer to his belly and muffled yells come from behind his flesh.

As Rykk was devouring his meal, Six got up and approached him with a chuckle. "Need any help?"

Rykk looked at him with a pair of kicking legs kicking from his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Six laughed and grabbed the guy's legs and began to shove the guy down Rykk's throat.

Soon, the poor guy was nothing more than a bulge that vanished behind Rykk's chest and made his belly grow bigger.

Through all this time, the poor guy Rykk had sat on was still under Rykk's butt. He yelped as he felt Rykk's latest meal landed in his belly, making it bounce and jiggle.

"Oh, almost forgot you," Rykk said as he reached under his tail and pulled out his seat. "I got a gift for you." Rykk pulled the guy's face close to his mouth as his belly rumbled.

"bBRRRrrrrAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAUUUuuuuuuUUUUUUUUPPpp!" Rykk's burp flew past the guy like he was in a wind tunnel and he gagged.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! That's so foul you monster!"

Rykk shrugged, "It ain't real... now in ya go, down to my belly!" The guy yelled as Rykk's teeth parted and revealed the deep, dark, slimy, humid chasm that was his throat as it opened up for him. Rykk purred as he started to devour the guy and Six put his ear to Rykk's big belly.

Six grew a sadistic grin as he listened to the people inside Rykk's stomach. Their screams of disgust rang out and they all struggled hard trying to get out of their captor's belly. Their struggles were in vain, Rykk's gut was too strong and their efforts only made his stomach slosh, bounce, and jiggle.

Rykk tilted his head back and gulped hard, sending his former seat to his gut. His belly expanded even more and he was easily over twenty feet tall and his gut was at least just as wide. He rubbed his belly with both hands, a look of bliss on Rykk's face as he unleashed another belch that lasted for three minutes.

Rance whistled, "I forgot how that kid can burp."

Ratchet chuckled, "Yeah, try living with him. I swear all he does is sleep, eat, and burp..."

"That is all he does," Sly said with a smirk.

"You're lucky he didn't hear ya," Rance responded, "Or else he'd have probably swallowed you too."

Sly shrugged, "probably, that's why I said it here. Oh look, he's gonna eat actual food and not people."

After his big belch, Rykk resumed devouring the food in the restaurant. He started expanding and grew so big that he hit the ceiling and blocked the exit.

"Look at that," Ratchet said in aw, "I've never seen him so big."

Rykk swallowed the last bit of food and he had to lie on his front to even fit in the building. Still, his back was pressing against the ceiling with his belly on the floor.

Ratchet approached him with a chuckle, "What now you big fat glutton? You're stuck..."

It was then, it happened, the biggest burp thus far. Rykk's belch was so powerful, it knocked everyone back and blew up half of the restaurant. It lasted for five minutes and could be heard a mile away.

Ratchet, Sly, Six, and Rance had been pushed into a wall and they all groaned as Rykk's burp ended and they fell.

Six was laughing hard. "That defined awesome!"

Rykk looked very relaxed and his tongue hung from his mouth. "It felt heavenly..." He looked up and took a bite out of the ceiling.

Ratchet groaned and stretched, "You gonna eat the building too?"

Rykk swallowed the bite with no issue. "Might as well," he grinned, "I mean, I can eat and digest anything." He then began to eat the remains of the building around him until he was free. As Rykk stood up, everyone saw that Rykk had grown close to fifty feet tall and most of it was his stomach. He looked down at his friends and smiled as he rubbed his massive gut, "Guys, this feels amazing! I'm huge and my belly feels great!"

"Full?" Sly asked.

Rykk shook his head, "Nah, I still want to eat more..."

It was then everyone noticed the local military had showed up and all aimed their weapons at the giant, round Bonded with a massive hunger.

The head of the force present spoke through a mega-phone, "Son! Relax and stop eating people! Just let us get those people out of your stomach and everything will be fine..."

The captain of the force yelped as Rykk sat on a third of the force that showed up. He then reached down and grabbed four of the dozen or so soldiers that his tail wasn't sitting on. The other soldiers that weren't sat on or in his hands opened fire. However, their bullets simply bounced off of Rykk and he ignored them.

Sly, Ratchet, Six, and Rance couldn't help but laugh as Rykk sat his rear down on four of the soldiers, including the leader.

Rykk then held up the soldiers and licked his lips. "Now you all look delicious! I'm gonna eat you all up!" He stuck his tongue out and dropped two of the troops onto it. Before they could react, he pulled his tongue into him mouth and started sloshing them around his mouth. He purred lightly as, to him, they actually tasted good. With a hearty gulp, he sent them down to his growing gut.

The troopers yelled as they were pushed down the fleshy, slimy passage. The muscular walls pressed against them and forced them deeper and deeper. Soon, they say the ring of muscle that sealed Rykk's belly, open up for them. They yelled as they were squeezed into the big, foul-smelling, dark and dank chamber. They landed on top of the people and disgusting remains of his previous meals. They were covered in slime and slobber and began beating on Rykk's stomach wall.

Their struggles translated into small movements that could be seen through his lightly-furred skin as he raised the other two in his hands up to his mouth.

The poor soldiers could only watch as they were enveloped by Rykk's maw and joined their friends a minute later in his belly. His belly bounced up and down when they landed in it and he thumped his chest, releasing a mighty burp that knocked back the free soldiers. He then reached down and gathered them up in his arms. He then stuffed the four of them greedily in his mouth and slowly started gulping them down.

"Rykk-zilla," Sly commented as he watched Rykk chow down on the troops. "How long until he decides to eat us too?"

"I hope not for a bit," Six responded, "I want to see him eat more people!"

Ratchet laughed a little, "Seeing how this has gone, I wouldn't mind seeing that either. You all were right, this is just a monster B-movie with Rykk as the monster hehe."

"Though I wouldn't mind being eaten..." Six commented.

"Now that, I don't want," Ratchet responded and shuddered, "I wouldn't want to be in any gut, but especially his right now."

Six laughed as Rykk stood up and got off the soldiers. The troopers gasped for breath from being free of Rykk's butt. However, they yelped as they were wrapped in fur and were confused. However, they soon realized that they were grabbed by Rykk's tail and lifted up into the air.

"Wait, he can grab things with his tail?" Rance asked.

Ratchet nodded, "Oh yes, he does it all the time. He'll use it when his hands are full, he'll hang from it, heck, he can lean back on it and use it as a makeshift stool."

"Huh, well that's neat."

Six grinned, "And it looks like our friends are finding out just how neat his tail is." Six motioned to the last of the original troops as Rykk's tail put them in his mouth. Rykk closed his lips around his tail and pulled it out. He tilted his head back and the troops yelled as they fell to the back of Rykk's maw. With a loud, "GAULP!" they were sent to their new home inside the big Bonded.

Rykk lazily let out a burp as more troops arrived at the scene. He grinned slightly and fell forward, thus most of the new soldiers found themselves under tons of soft Rykk belly. Luckily his gut was soft enough to where they weren't crushed and any that weren't pinned under his pudge were swiftly gobbled up and added to said pudge. With each person swallowed, Rykk seemed to not only grow a few feet rounder, but also taller. At this time, he topped out at close to 70 ft. tall and had a belly the size of a hill. In fact, when he belly-flopped the troops, he looked like a hill with a line of fur running down his spine and a tail.

"Well, that's a lot of Rykk..." Sly stated in awe as the ground shook from Rykk's belly-flop.

"I can't believe he's still hungry," Ratchet said, "I always knew he had a heck of an appetite, but this is just ridiculous!"

"It could just be this sim," Rance suggested, "I don't think he can swallow people whole in real life."

"True, plus I thought it was pretty funny when he sat on those poor troops." Ratchet said with a snicker.

The yells and curses of troopers rang out as Rykk reached under his belly and began pulling them out. He gulped them down in a gluttonous manner, the muffled screams of his meals could be faintly heard through his skin as he sat up and rubbed his stomach. "Ahhh... not too UROOP! bad..." He looked down and noticed that one poor trooper had gotten caught in his navel and Rykk chuckled. "Hey there, having fun?"

The trooper whimpered lightly, "C-Come on man... don't eat me..."

Rykk reached down and pulled him out of his navel. "Sorry man, but I gotta eat, and you look to delicious to pass up. So... in ya go!" He opened wide and set the trooper on his tongue. The trooper yelled as he went to join his friends in Rykk's gut.

The giant, fat Bonded stood up. He now towered close to 100 ft. tall and his belly, well, let's just say if you stood within a half-mile of him, all you'd see was his gut. Rykk grinned and laughed, "This is just ridiculous and I love it!" He exclaimed before looking at a building that was about half his size. He walked over to it, each of his footfalls made the ground shake and hundreds of people ran for cover. Of course, he grabbed up any people he could and stuffed them down his gullet. His belly bounced and sloshed loudly, sounding like the waves of an ocean crashing and the people inside his belly yelled with each step.

Once he approached the building, he licked his lips and took a bite out of the building. The concrete and metal building easily caved to his jaws as he bit. He swallowed the piece whole as the people inside the building scrambled to get out. Rykk bent over and took another bite, and another, and another. He kept chomping away at the building until all that was left, was the foundation. After swallowing the last bite, he hit his chest with his fist and burped so loud it caused a building near him to collapse.

"His burps cause towers to fall now." Six commented and laughed at the sight. "Aw bax this is just too much!"

"Uh, guys?" Ratchet yelped lightly, "I think Rykk now sees us as snacks..."

Rykk looked down, past his belly at them and drooled in hunger. His slobber rained down on the city as he bent over and reached for them.

The quartet yelped and split up, evading his grab. Well, that is, except for Rance. Rance got grabbed and lifted up into the air. He chuckled nervously as he looked into Rykk's big, green, slit-pupiled eye. "H-hey buddy, please don't eat me..."

Rykk tilted his head a bit, "But why not?" He held Rance up to his nose and sniffed him. "You smell delicious..." Rykk's tongue snaked out from between his lips and hung under Rance. "I bet you taste delicious too hehe." He dropped Rance on his tongue and pulled him into his mouth.

Rance groaned lightly, "Well this is gross... remind me to eat you whenever I get to do a sim like this."

Rykk shrugged, "Sure, now down ya go! GAULP!"

Rance had a deadpanned look the whole way down. When he landed in Rykk's gut, he gagged lightly, "Well this is foul... at least it ain't as cramped as I thought it would be."

Rykk did pat his belly before looking for the other three friends.

Ratchet and Six ran together and hid in a nearby garage while Sly simply teleported onto Rykk's back. Rykk didn't feel Sly clinging to the line of fur that ran down his spine. He did however sniff the air and caught Ratchet and Six's scents and began to sniff them out.

Ratchet looked out from behind a pillar and was greeted by Rykk's nose. He yelped a bit as Rykk's inhaling pulled on him and Six reached out and grabbed him, keeping him steady.

"Great, about to be eaten by my best friend in a mental simulation..." Ratchet chuckled at the absurdity of it.

"This was and is a lot of fun," Six smirked before they both yelped as they heard loud biting and chewing sounds above them. "He's eating the garage..."

Six was right, Rykk was eating the garage like he did that other building. Bit by bit, the garage was slowly consumed and when it was, only Six and Ratchet were left standing on bare concrete.

Rykk smirked a bit as he bent down and picked up the twin brothers in one hand. "Well, well, how would you guys like to be my snacks?"

"Um, not really..." Ratchet responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Eat us up brother!" Six said with a laugh.

Ratchet headbutted the side of Rykk's finger, "Crazy twin..." He grunted as Rykk shoved them into his mouth and coughed a bit at his bad breath. "You need to brush more man, it's rank in here..."

"Heh, sorry" Rykk then gulped them down and burped. "Where did Sly go?" Rykk scratched his head in confusion before shrugging, "Oh well, I'll find him at some point while I eat this city."

And eat Rykk did, citizens ran in terror as Rykk closed in on them. His footsteps made the city shake and rumble. Citizens in a bus only watched with fear as Rykk grabbed them and tossed the vehicle into his mouth. Rykk's cave of a mouth soaked everyone down. He tilted his head back and swallowed them; the bus got pushed down Rykk's muscular throat and into his belly. Everyone not eaten in the city fled from the massive Bonded as his gargantuan stomach blocked out the sun. Rykk's belly groaned so loud that the windows in the huge buildings shattered. People inside of a building screamed in terror as Rykk's mouth began to engulf a building. Saliva soaked the building and its occupants down as he swallowed the building whole. Soon, the building was completely engulfed and he chomped at its base. He gulped hard multiple times; sending it to his cave-like belly.

By this point, Rykk was well over 200 ft. tall and most of the city was in his gut. Millions of voices rang out from it, but Rykk wasn't concerned, he was finally starting to feel full as he started to devour the remains of the city.

Less than two hours from when they began the sim, and Rykk had eaten entire city. Nothing remained of it save for the roads and foundations of the once tall, great buildings. It was then Rykk unleashed the biggest burp he had ever done. He thumped his chest with his fist and his mouth was wide open as a burp that shook the world he was on rang out. It was heard on the other side of the simulated world and last for a whopping thirty minutes!

All the while this mega-burp roared, Sly clung to the fur on Rykk's back. He couldn't help but snicker, his happiness was short-lived however. When Rykk's burp was done, he began to lie on his back.

 _Crud_ was all Sly could think before Rykk unknowingly lay down on him. Rykk's mammoth belly stuck up like a mountain and he rubbed it happily. Of course Rykk burped non-stop but none of those belches matched his mega-burp and he soon fell asleep to digest his massive meal.

* * *

When Rykk awoke, he was back in reality and he yawned. "Well, that was... wild, hehe."

Rance laughed, "That was great! Haha! I am going to have to do one where I get to be the giant." He grinned as he thought about it.

"You?" Six chuckled, "I was born to be a giant monster."

"If you do what Rykk did brother," Ratchet said, "The whole world would be in danger and not just one city."

Six grinned, "Probably, so, who's up for another one?"

* * *

 _Well, hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of insanity hehe._

 _I had fun coming up with ideas for this and putting them down and may do more silly stuff like this in the future._

 _Also would like to thank EvilRatchet96 for letting me use his character Six._

 _As always, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think._

 _Peace!_


	2. Reader Ideas

_Hey guys, this is for anyone who would like to request a one-shot story like Feeding Frenzy or The Competition._

 _I would mainly like to do just silly stuff similar to the above titles but will consider other types as well if you suggest them._

 _For anyone that wants to submit ideas, please do so in the review section of this chapter or send me a message._

 _Thanks for reading, and can't wait to hear your guys' ideas!_


End file.
